Embodiments herein generally relate to incorporating new product types (classes) into an existing workflow system, and more particularly to a system and method that use semantics to validate user added product types so that the new product types will be consistent and not conflict with existing product types.
In existing workflow systems, product descriptions (e.g., JDF® Product Intent) are automatically classified into a product type or product class (e.g., Business Card) using a rules-based system. As workflow systems become more dynamically configurable, the addition of new product types and the rules to classify product descriptions into new product types provides for increased sophistication and complexity of the classifier.
For example, as described in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0242002, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, the JDF® (Job Definition Format) is an industry standard designed to simplify information exchange between different applications and systems in and around the graphic arts industry. JDF® is a registered trademark of the International Cooperation for the Integration of Processes in Prepress, Press and Postpress Organization (CIP4) Zurich, Switzerland and specifies the information required to complete a customer intended print job. JDF® enables the integration of commercial and planning applications into the technical workflow. JDF® is a comprehensive XML-based (extensible markup language-based) file format industry standard for end-to-end job ticket specifications combined with a message description standard and message interchange protocol.
Generally, the information in JDF® is organized into nodes in a hierarchical tree of print-related processes and resources that each process produces and consumes. An XML-based JDF® job describes the status of processes and resources at a particular instance. An MIS (Management Information System) is responsible for estimating, tracking, controlling and monitoring the entire production workflow.
Thus, JDF® allows XML-based description of all the processes needed to complete a print product, from job submission through prepress, press and post press. Each process is defined in terms of the consumed input resources and produced output resources. Resources produced by one process might be required by other processes, and processes are interconnected in a chain of processes to form a complete workflow. Processes may share resources and be interconnected in sequential, parallel, overlapping and iteration fashions.
The embodiments herein can use an application, such as JDF®, within any apparatus, such as a copier, multifunction machine, printer, or other printing apparatus. Such a printing apparatus includes interconnected items such as a printing device (or printing engine), a processor, a storage device, etc. The storage device is adapted to maintain a knowledgebase having a set of defined product types or classes (such as print product types or classes) into which product descriptions (e.g., print product descriptions) are classified, wherein each defined print product type or class is comprised of existing type or class conditions. The conditions describe the print products, which are associated with templates that are used to create a workflow for producing a print product instance (the actual printed output).
In addition, an apparatus according to embodiments herein includes some form of user interface, such as a graphic user interface that is adapted to receive a new type or class (such as a new print product type or class) that is created by the user. For purposes herein, a “new type or class” is one that is not previously within the set of existing defined print product types that are in the knowledgebase. The new print product type similarly is defined with print product type conditions. Further, the embodiments herein include a mapper that is adapted to map the vocabulary of knowledge such that the representation of newly defined print product type conditions are semantically consistent with the representation of existing type conditions that may be expressed in a different vocabulary.
Embodiments herein use an evaluator to evaluate the new print product type to produce user feedback. More specifically, the evaluator is adapted to perform actions such as identifying ones of the existing print product types that overlap the new print product type, identifying the new print product type conditions that are inconsistent with associated existing conditions, identifying mutually exclusive conditions within the new print product type conditions, validating the new print product type conditions with respect to capabilities of print products, services and devices that will be used to physically produce the new print product type, identifying whether the new print product type is valid and free of errors, etc. The processor can incorporate the new print product type into the knowledgebase as one of the existing print product types if the new print product type is valid and free of errors, thereby preventing inappropriate new product types from being incorporated to the knowledgebase.
The graphic user interface or printing apparatus is used to output this user feedback. If the existing print product types overlap the new print product type, the graphic user interface is further adapted to request input from the user regarding which overlapping print product type has precedence. Also, when receiving the new print product type, the graphic user interface will restrict the new print product type conditions to a predefined vocabulary.
A method embodiment herein uses such an apparatus to first provide the knowledgebase having the set of existing print product types into which the print product descriptions are classified. The method receives the new print product type from the user and maps the representation of new print product type conditions to be semantically consistent with the representation of existing type conditions.
The method also evaluates the new print product type to produce user feedback. This evaluation process includes identifying those of the existing print product types that overlap the new print product type, identifying the new print product type conditions that are inconsistent with existing conditions within an associated existing print product type, identifying mutually exclusive conditions within the new print product type conditions, validating the new print product type conditions with respect to capabilities of print products, services and devices that will be used to physically produce the new print product type, identifying whether the new print product type is valid and free of errors, etc. The user feedback is output to the user. Once again, the new print product type can be incorporated into the knowledgebase as one of the existing print product types if the new print product type is valid and free of errors.
Also, if the existing print product types overlap the new print product type, the method requests input from the user regarding which overlapping print product type has precedence. When receiving the new print product type, the method restricts the new print product type conditions to those within the predefined vocabulary of the knowledgebase.
The existing conditions comprise definitions of the product descriptions which are associated with workflow templates to create a workflow for producing a product instance. Also, the print product descriptions are classified within the types based on semantic matches between the print product descriptions and the existing type conditions.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.